


You Know Better

by treelamps



Series: The Arcana One-shots [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Grinding, Light BDSM, Masochism, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: You take Julian out on an isolated picnic date in the caves.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: The Arcana One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974853
Kudos: 32





	You Know Better

“Bye, Y/N!” Asra calls, shutting the front door of the shop behind him before I have the chance to reply. 

I blow a lock of hair out of my face, huffing. 

_ This is boring already.  _

He’s off on yet another trip, without me. Like always. With nothing else to do now that Asra’s gone, I begin to scrub down the counter of our now vacant magic store for the third time. I hum mindlessly, wondering what I’ll do today. Maybe I’ll go to the market? 

_ I can always go for some pumpkin bread.  _

Actually, going to the Red Market would be super fun. A nice change of pace, perhaps. Although the last time I went, things did  _ not  _ turn out so great. Maybe if someone could go with me… 

“Hey.” 

I spin around, holding back a shout. 

“Gods, Julian! Stop doing that!” I say, hitting him lightly on the chest. “And take your stupid mask off.” 

He chuckles lightheartedly, pulling off the mask and setting it onto the freshly cleaned counter. 

“I just cleaned that!” 

“Bossy today, are we?” Julian smirks, and I just roll my eyes. He grabs the mask and sets it on a nearby cupboard. “Not that I mind, of course.” 

I sigh with a smile, and grab the broom from behind the counter, beginning to tidy up some non-existent dust and dirt. 

“Where’s Asra?” Julian asks, examining a large black pearl in a glass case. 

“He left for… somewhere… a few minutes ago.” I sweep a little more aggressively. 

“Super,” he mumbles in a low voice, turning his head to get a better view of the pearl. 

I stop sweeping and cough a little. I try not to look too flustered as I turn back to give him a menacing look. “Don’t even think about stealing that.” He cracks a smile and begins to wander around the shop, examining various items. 

“What are you here for,  _ Ilya?”  _ I say, hoping that if I use his real name I can knock some seriousness into him. 

He looks at me, and then to the floor, crimson spreading across his cheeks. 

“I, um, I’m actually here for you,” he says softly, turning his head back up to look at me. “I just wanted to spend some time with you today, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

My heart practically leaps out of my chest. So he wasn’t being sarcastic earlier? 

Without saying anything, I stuff the broom under the counter once again and go to grab my bag and outerwear hastily. I cram my coin purse into my pocket and look up at Julian’s tall frame expectantly. 

“Where are we going?” I ask enthusiastically. 

He stares down at me, a bit shocked at how quickly I got ready. 

His warm laugh rings throughout the shop, and he grins widely at me. “You’re amazing, Y/N,” he wraps his arm around my waist, and we head out of the shop together. 

I lock the door and put some protective charms over the building. It’s a beautiful day, really; it’s a bit windy, and clouds drift lazily in the sky. The sun is shining brightly, and the birds are chirping. 

Smiling, I hop down from the step and ask Julian again. “Where to first?” 

“I… I actually didn’t expect you to say yes, so I had a couple of ideas lined up to convince you,” he laughs, looking to the sky. “Asra leaving was a pleasant surprise. My first plan was the Red Market, and next up a picnic? And if both of those failed, The Rowdy Raven.” he lists off each option. 

But I have a better idea. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” I say seriously, stopping in my tracks. “Go to the marketplace, get some food, stop by the Rowdy Raven, get some drinks, and then… hm…” I stumble over finding a good picnic spot. “Picnic at the cave!” I finish.

Julian stares down at me, looking somewhat impressed, but happy. 

“You lead the way, darling.” 

* * *

After stopping by a few stands in the market, and of course getting a loaf of my favorite pumpkin bread, Julian and I make our way into the Rowdy Raven. 

“What are you going to get, Y/N?” Julian asks sweetly, holding me around my shoulders. His tall, lanky frame looms over me by a good ten inches. 

“Two honey meads and a salty bitters please, bottled,” I order for the both of us, and the bartender looks at me with raised eyebrows. I smile, perhaps a bit too… aggressively. He backs off and gets us our drinks. 

“You intimidate me.” Julian murmurs under his breath. I laugh out loud and shove him away jokingly. 

“That’s the goal, dearest,” I know I’m teasing him, but something about his flushed complexion and retracted demeanor gives you life. 

Once we have everything we need, we begin the trek through the woods and to the cave. On our way, we pass by the trail leading to Muriel’s hut, and I smile. I always keep a tiny pouch of myrrh on my person, so I can keep him with me. Of course, Julian has no idea what I’m doing when I gently place one of the bottles of mead into a small tree hollow next to the dirt path. He doesn’t question me, though. He knows better. 

When we reach the mouth of the cave, Julian takes a deep breath and looks down at me. I smile at him, taking his hand in mine and squeezing. Together, we step inside and walk through to the small, glowing pool in the middle of the central cavern. He takes off his dramatic cape and sets it up on the cave floor, creating a spot for both of us to sit. 

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that,” I coo thankfully, and he shrugs it off. 

“Anything for you, darling.” 

I arrange the food and drink on his cape, and plop down with a small grunt. Julian remains standing, looking confused and embarrassed.

“Is something wrong?” I ask him, opening my bottle of mead and taking a sip. 

“N-No, it’s nothing,” he mumbles, sitting down beside me and crossing his long legs. He grabs his drink and takes a large swig before sighing and closing his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” 

He opens an eye and looks at me shyly. “You’re just… You’re great, Y/N.” 

“I know.” 

He bites his lip at my response but releases it immediately after. 

“I saw that, Julian.” 

When he doesn’t reply, I set my drink down and climb onto his lap. 

“H-Hey! Wh—” 

His sentence is cut off when I press my lips to his. 

He’s shocked, to say the least. But little does he know that everything is going to plan. 

The kiss is calm and gentle. I softly swipe my tongue along his teeth, still clenched from surprise. He opens his mouth wider when I start moving a little quicker, feeling the wet warmth of his tongue and savoring it. 

I slowly reach up, cradling his jaw in my hands, caressing him as we kiss. He gets obviously more turned on as our lips and tongues move together, eventually pushing closer towards me. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” I pull away, waggling my finger. “Don’t get greedy, now.” 

I gently shove him down to the ground with a smile, crawling over him to straddle his waist. I release my full weight to sit on top of him, and I can feel his quickly hardening bulge against my ass. 

“Aw, someone’s getting hard for me,” I begin to grind ever so slightly, a wicked grin plastering my face as I lick my lips at his crimson cheeks. “Are you turned on, baby?” I say condescendingly. 

When he doesn’t reply, I grind harder and wrap a hand delicately around his throat. 

“Y-Yes, I am… you’re really…” he moans before finishing his sentence. 

“Come on, baby, talk to me,” I growl, lightly slapping his cheek with my free hand. 

“M… please, Mistress, please, please, please,” 

“Please, what?” 

“A-Anything, I’ll do anything. Something, tell me what to do…” he trails off, and I release him. 

Without saying anything, I stand up and pull off my bottoms, along with my underwear. By the developing grin on his face, I can tell he knows where I’m going with this. 

He scuttles backward a little, but before he can move too far, I climb over him and lower my sex down over his face. 

I know my Ilya, and there is nothing he loves more than being smothered. 

He immediately reaches up to grab my hips, but I swat his hands away and pin them over his head. His moan at the action sends vibrations throughout my body, and I bite my lip. 

He presses the flat of his tongue to my slit, soaking up and tasting what I have to offer. I’m already wet, and he loves the flavor. He brushes his tongue throughout my folds, and I begin to rock over his mouth. The tip of his crooked nose brushes my clit, and I can’t help the moan that leaves my mouth. I can feel him smile against me. 

My orgasm builds slowly, but confidently. It’s expected, and the feeling of release washes over me like cool rain. After riding out the diminishing waves of pleasure, I remove my hands and myself from his face. My wetness coats his chin, and his face is flushed, glowing with sweat and my juices. 

“What a good boy, making me come so well,” I stroke his head, scratching his scalp lightly, like a puppy. “Such a good little  _ bitch  _ for me.”

The sudden change in tone makes his eyes widen, and I roughly undo his pants to pull out his cock. I’ll never tire of seeing it; red, swollen, leaking, and positively massive. It always reaches the deepest parts of me, and I can’t wait to have it inside. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t come in your pants, Ilya. Not as pitiful as usual, huh?” 

He nods his head rapidly. “I was holding it in for you, Mistress.” 

“I guess you deserve this, then.” 

I sink onto his cock, not wasting a second before pulling myself up and down and dropping forcefully onto him each time. His face is priceless, and I bite my lip in response to his expression. 

I return my hands to his throat once again, applying force to the sides of his neck. I can almost feel the blood rushing to his cock, and it twitches inside me as I grind over him.    
I don’t focus on my own orgasm, he deserves this. And he gets it. 

His eyes roll back in his head, and without warning (he can’t speak at this point anyway) his cock stiffens and hot spurts of come coat my insides. I continue my slow grinding as he finishes, and loosen my grip on his neck. 

The blush on his face hasn’t faded. I collapse on top of him, kissing his forehead, lips, everywhere I can. He wraps his arms around me, covering me with warmth. 

“Good job, baby,” I whisper in his ear, snuggling into his chest. 

“Thank you, Y/N. For today. And this.”

“Believe me, Ilya, it’s my pleasure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! I wrote half of this in April of 2019, and finally came back to it tonight. I was originally going to do one-shots for all 6 characters, but as I'm not really in the fandom anymore, I think I'll stick with the 3 I have up. Anyway! Thank you for reading!


End file.
